


Armors and Swords

by Cresilia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Claymore AU, Killing, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cresilia/pseuds/Cresilia
Summary: Mark feels his body could not last much longer before he can turn into a monster so he sends his black card to Yukhei as their final goodbye.





	1. Heading to Mt.Schiele

**Author's Note:**

> Read this to understand more about what AU it takes place in
> 
> Yoma – Monsters that eats humans. They can disguise themselves as humans. Only claymores can distinguish them as Claymores are half Yoma.
> 
> Yoki – yoma’s power/strength
> 
> Claymore – Warriors that are half-human half-yoma. They were experiments that the organization made to help humans kill Yomas. They were once humans that had Yoma blood in them to become half Yoma. (Their appearances turned Platinum hair and Silver eyes as it’s the result from being half Yoma.)
> 
> Rank – All claymores have their rank from strongest to weakest by their numbers.
> 
> Awakened Beings – Used to be Claymores. They surpassed the limit of using their Yoma powers above 80%.
> 
> Black Card – Once a claymore passes his/her limit they choose to die while they still have the consciousness of a human. All of them have a black card in their swords with their emblems. They send that black card to the person who they want to kill them before they become awakened beings.

The heat of the sun was too much to take as Mark drags his body across the town. The clinking of his armor heard as the noise from the villagers die down. He lifts his head to look around, everything is the same. The fear in the eyes of the people, the whispering that never dies down, the looks of hate and disgust. He runs his hand through his platinum blonde hair and gave the villagers a smirk. Their reactions giving him satisfaction and amusement.

‘No need to worry about being treated as monster anymore. I won’t last long anyway. It’s better to make the most of it.’ Mark gives them a bitter smile as his silver eyes scan the crowd.

“Oh my God. Why is a claymore here?”

“Is this town infested by a Yoma?”

“Isn’t that… Apostle of God, Mark Lee?”

“Seriously? The highest ranking member? What the fuck is going on?”

“You sure it’s him?”

“You see that symbol on his sword? That’s a cross. His emblem.”

“He does not look strong? You sure he is the strongest?”

“Fuck him and his appearance. His innocent face betrays the fact that he is the strongest monster-“

 _‘Fucking Yomas. I can never get a rest. Ignoring them does not help either.’_ He flickers his eyes to the right and does a praying position. His sword suddenly unsheathed as five bodies cut in half and purple blood splays everywhere. Just like that. In a split second, he managed to kill them. The human forms turned into disgusting Yoma like features and the bystanders trembled in fear.

He feels his eyes turning golden yellow and curses himself. Suppressing the Yoma in him is turning harder than he thought. The wounds from his previous mission still hurting him. He needs to leave the village now. Before he could loose control of himself and succumb to the monster inside him.

“E-Excuse me… Claymore. The payment-“ “Give it to a strange man in black clothes. You’ll know him when you see him.” He narrowed his golden eyes and the bystanders were frozen in fear.

“Tsk.” He then proceeds to walk to the town’s exit. He’s almost there. Mt. Schiele… the place where he got his first mission.

* * *

 

_**Flash back** _

“Mom? Dad? Why does brother have golden eyes-“

“RUN MINHYUNG!”

“Wha-what happened why-“His brown eyes widened as his parents’ blood splattered all over him. The creature looked so disgusting. Its face carrying a smug smile and Mark felt rage boiling inside him. His senses were tingling and the need to rip apart the Yoma in front of him left him trembling. This wasn’t his brother, his brother was not cold blooded nor was his brother heartless to kill his parents. This monster didn’t deserve to taint and use his brother’s body.

He was a good boy, he always goes to the church and prays to God every day, so innocent to even hurt a fly and yet when he saw the town full of bodies including his parents, he could not stop himself. He grabs his father’s axe and swung down with all of his strength. Purple blood spilt on him as the Yoma’s head detached from its body. The organization found him then, his small body trying to take in the Yoma. Being experimented on felt like hell. His throat burned and his body felt like it was stabbed continuously.

 _‘O, God why? Why must you let me suffer through all these pain?’_ His naïve suffering self questioned every day until his experiment turned out to be a success and he became a claymore at such a young age. The organization kept an eye on him and trained him much harsher. They showed interest in his capabilities as his raw strength was enough to kill a Yoma without using his Yoki. They wanted someone whose disposability surpasses the normal rate before becoming an awakened being.

Being a half Yoma taught him how to discard his emotions. Feelings get in the way of being a warrior and carrying out the tasks of the organization. You can’t afford to feel compassionate because that will be your downfall. Yet people in his class were too compassionate. They were rowdy and more human than Mark is after he turned to a half-yoma half-human. They show mercy and understanding, which was their biggest mistake.

Phantom Shadow, Lee Taeyong was someone Mark respected. He was a great warrior with so much potential. He was Mark’s rival in terms of ranking and he was an older brother figure. He taught Mark so much about the world he has yet to explore. He looks at Mark with so much emotions as he told tales from when he used to travel around with his family. The lighting up of his features when he remembers the good times and the look of hatred he had when he talked about the Yoma who killed his older sister.

Genius Tactician, Kim Dongyoung treated Mark as if he was his own family and Mark started opening up to him. He was strong in his own might but he was more of a defender than an attacker. Rather than having revenge to Yomas. Dongyoung was more of a curious and somewhat psychotic person. He wants to see Yomas get tortured as he kills them the slowest way possible. Mark didn’t mind though. Everyone is a little bit of a psychopath. Which sane person would agree to put Yoma blood inside their bodies anyway? So yeah some of them or actually most of them are problematic.

Three of them were put in a unit with Quicksword, Jung Yunho. They were tasked to clean a Yoma infested village. They did not expect to have casualties along the way. They weren’t informed that an awakened being was in the vicinity. It was out of their league and they were amateurs who hasn’t fought an awakened being before. Dongyoung was a smart man and he managed to formulate a strategy to take down the awakened being. They had their first attempt and yet it failed.

Dongyoung helped Mark’s weakened form and put him to the side to regenerate as Yunho and Taeyong distract the awakened being. Their eyes started turning golden yellow and their faces shows the features of a Yoma. Mark was scared and he felt bile rising up from his stomach. It was disgusting. He hated this. He hated feeling like a monster who killed his parents. It reminded him so much of that night. The night he turned into one. He felt his wounds start to heal as it is one of the perks of being a part Yoma.

He returns to Dongyoung’s side and positions himself to protect the strategist. Yunho and Taeyong managed to hurt the monster enough for it to stop attacking. It then reverted its form and on its place was a teenager. Its face was so pitiful that they stopped halfway of swinging down their swords.

“Mama? Papa?” The teenager cried and it suddenly sprouted back to its form. Taeyong and Yunho shouldn’t have hesitated. They shouldn’t have shown mercy. He felt Dongyoung run towards the awakened being, his face full of recognition.

“Taeil?... It was you? You turned?” The strategist’s voice was trembling and the awakened being attacked him. Dongyoung felt his limbs cut off and he coughed out blood. Just when he thought Dongyoung could survive with his fast regeneration skills, Taeil striked another claw and Dongyoung’s head came rolling down. Mark could only widen his eyes as he froze due to fear. Dongyoung is dead… He wasn’t regenerating anymore. Taeil seemed to regain a bit of his human consciousness and realizes Dongyoung is dead.

“Dongyoung? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH. You killed him! YOMAS! Dongyoung…” The awakened being, Taeil, cried out and Yunho kicks Taeyong away as he almost got hit by the large tentacles. Is Taeil even in his right mind? Awakened beings and their consciousness are too messed up. Their memories tend to get mixed up and as they remember their humanity, the less do they become humane.

“Mark! Snap out of it!” Yunho yells at him and he releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He couldn’t take in this information. Dongyoung. His new family. He just died.

“Mark listen to me. I and Taeyong will act as a bait. We want you to find his weak spot and kill him. You have the biggest chance among us as you haven’t started using your yoki. He can’t detect you much.” Mark fights off the shaking of his hands. He can’t do this. He can’t kill that monster.

“MARK! Dongyoung lost his life! This isn’t the time to coward out.” Taeyong shouts at him and something in him snapped. Why must Dongyoung die? Mark doesn’t understand a lot of things. He does not know why this happened. He doesn’t know why he survived. Why did someone as weak as him live rather than his beloved older brother. So he prays to God. Ironic how someone who deserted his humanity to have revenge would have so much faith in God. That was the only thing left from his human past. He closes his eyes as he puts his hands together.

“Mark? DO IT NOW!” Both Taeyong and Yunho pierced their swords to keep Taeil in place. They underestimated it and Taeyong got pierced in both his neck and stomach. Then Taeil’s head was gone in a flash. Yunho grabs Taeyong’s bleeding body and tries to keep him awake.

“Taeyong? You can survive this. You can’t die yet. We still need you.” His pleas fall into deaf ears as Taeyong’s breathing slowly disappears. Mark rushed towards Taeyong and tried to shake him awake. Yunho kept his eyes away and guilt spread inside him. He should’ve done better.

“Taeyong hyung, don’t leave me…” His silver eyes starts tearing up. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They were supposed to fight monsters together not die in their 3rd mission.

“Mark… Let’s give them a human burial. They died with honor and stayed true to our mission.” Yunho pats his back and Mark nods slowly. He wanted Taeyong and Dongyoung to be remembered so he teared their emblems from their suits and tied each at both of his wrists. This is the last thing he can do for them and it is to get stronger. To fight in their memory and their place. He shall never show mercy even if his fellow comrade turns into an awakened being. Nor will he show compassion to any Yomas he encounters. All of these monsters will pay. He and Yunho buries both Taeyong and Dongyoung’s bodies. They put both their swords as their tomb as a claymore’s remembrance is their swords itself.

They both proceeded to head back, they were devastated but at the same time relieved for finishing the mission. They heard screams coming from the south and Mark could sense them, Yomas. There are still some left in that god damned village.

“ugh… mis- mister… please help me…” A boy taller than Mark collapsed in front of them. Behind him 2 Yomas out for blood. Mark jumps high and strikes down both of them in an instant. Yunho carried the unconscious boy on his back and they head back to the organization.

The boy they saved was actually around Mark’s age and he has grown attached to Mark. He always follows Mark around when he trains and always watches at him with awe. His chocolate brown eyes sparkling at Mark’s movements and sword wielding. Mark was adamant at letting the taller boy follow him around like some puppy but he got used to it enough to ignore him.

“Neh? Bro! My name is Yukhei. Wong Yukhei. I’ve never really introduced myself right? You were so serious I didn’t want to interrupt you until today.” The brunette pouts and Mark had a strange urge to touch his brown hair. He is reminded of the days when he was still human and had normal features.

“Im… My name is Minhyung but I go with the name Mark Lee.” He hesitated but decide to answer the hyper boy.

“I LIKE YOU! MARK IS AWESOME!” Mark was taken aback at the other’s sudden declaration and coughed loud. Well that was unexpected. Yukhei was looking at him with so much sincerity and he couldn’t take it. This was too overwhelming so he walks out.

The next morning he saw the brunette again. Yukhei was very persistent in making Mark his friend. His eyes shone with determination and a tinge of fear that Mark can recognize.

“Is there something you need Yukhei?” He softened his voice and he felt the other boy relax. He keeps on fidgeting and Mark is starting to get annoyed.

“I decided that I want to fight with you. I want to kill Yomas and protect the people that are dear to me.” 

"I think you should live a normal life, Yukhei. Becoming a monster to fight monsters is just not worth it-" "I want to. I'm serious. Please? Help me become like you..." Mark couldn't say no and so he drags the other boy in the training room.

“The only thing I can help you with is training you to wield this sword. You need to be stronger as a human right now. I don’t know why you are doing this but taking in a Yoma’s blood inside you requires a lot of willpower and self control.” Mark explains to the other boy and he looks at him. Yukhei was really listening intently on what he was saying and Mark felt himself put on a small smile.

“You.. can smile after all…” Yukhei says surprised and Mark quickly turns back to his poker face.

“Of course I can dumbo. Everyone can.” He throws another sword towards Yukhei which the other easily caught.

“I want you to attack me with all your strength. Don’t hold back just because you are against me. That will get you killed.” The taller boy charges at Mark and he defends the random attacks the other kept doing. He has the power but it doesn’t seem like it’s distributed properly.

“Are you even aiming properly? Maybe we should start with swinging basics?” Mark says with a smirk seeing the frustrated Yukhei. He was going to attack Yukhei when a black cloaked man stepped in the room.

“Mark. You have a mission. The Musha village sent in requests.” Jaehyun, the cloaked man says.

“Fine. I’m heading out now. Yukhei. Come.” Yukhei looks surprised but followed Mark out.

“Bringing a human boy with you? A boy toy Mark?” Jaehyun shouts behind him with a laugh and Mark glares at the other, his silver eyes narrowing.

“I’m going to use this mission to train him.”

“Oh~ Mark Lee? Training someone? Have you gone soft?”

“Tsk. Aren’t you supposed to be happy? More experiments for this organization.”

“I’m happy really. Much more amusement for me. This is why I love watching over you. Also you better keep those baseless statements before the organization pegs you a thorn in their part. No room for disobedience they say!~” Jaehyun then leaves while humming happily.

They both traveled by foot to the next village when Yukhei’s stomach grumbled. Mark looks at him and realizes Yukhei needs to eat since he is still a human. He then opens his bag and pulled out a fruit.

“Here. Eat. I can’t believe I forgot humans need to eat every day.” He says the last part more to himself than to Yukhei.

“Thanks! I’m really sorry for holding you back though…” Yukhei says as he takes a bite of the apple Mark gave him.

“I sense people… not Yomas…” Mark then throws himself at Yukhei and gets pierced by an arrow. Yukhei’s eyes widened and Mark pulls out the arrow from his body.

“Damn it all. Scums.” Mark hisses as he tries to get his wounds to regenerate without using much Yoki.

“Look! It’s a claymore with a human boy! We’ve hit the jackpot boys!”

“Hehehehe. Claymore you say? They can’t do anything against us humans. It’s a rule among themselves.”

“What a pity. Oh but this claymore looks beautiful?”

“Really? You into fucking a boy? A monster at that?” The bandits laughed and Mark tries his hardest to suppress his emotions.

“Heh. That’s all you want? Some fuck toy? I don’t mind as long as you can handle this body of mine.” He then rips open the front of his body suit. They all vomited at the site of his distorted insides and the large stitch still bleeding. Wounds from the experiment does not disappear but it does not hurt them either.

“Let’s leave. Ugh. That was such a turn off.”

“tsk. He was disgusting.” Then the bandits left both Yukhei and Mark alone.

“Annoying scums.” Mark spits out venomously and behind him Yukhei sported a serious expression.

“Don’t do that anymore Mark. Offering your body like that. Like it’s no big deal.” Yukhei says to him and Mark felt angry. Is Yukhei really gonna lecture him like it’s his goddamn business what he does to his body?

“They won’t do anything and even if they will. This is the ugly body of a monster and nothing is ever going to change that.” Mark then pierces his sword on the ground and sits down to lean on it. He closes his eyes and tries to get sleep.

“I’m just worried you know. How reckless can you be? We’re also both the same age and-“

“Just shut up and rest Yukhei.” Mark cuts him off and Yukhei lets it go.

They reached the village first thing in the morning and Yukhei watches as Mark slice through the crowd. No human was hurt but it was brutal at the fact he didn’t even give anyone a chance to react and those who were splayed by Yoma blood screamed.

“Don’t forget to pay. A man in a black cloak will collect the money.”

“But what If we gave it to a wrong one-“ “Failure to pay and the organization will never take requests from your village no matter how many Yomas come.” Mark says with a feral smile and the village chief trembled in fear.

Mark then explains to Yukhei that being a half Yoma allows them to detect who are Yoma in the crowed full of people. He told him the vital parts and possible weak spots to strike Yomas on.

“Scaring them like that was unnecessary. They looked at me with so much fear. One almost pissed his pants. Ew. Disgusting I tell you.” Jaehyun pops out from behind them and Mark rolls his eyes on the older boy’s whining.

“I still don’t know why the organization hired you Jae. You are like the most annoying and talkative one I’ve ever seen. Ugh. I envy others now.” Mark says to the older and Yukhei laughs at their banter.

“At least you have me in your boring life. Unless you’ve been planning to replace me with this boy of yours.”

“Fuck you Jae.”

“No thanks Mark, I don’t do minors. Maybe when you’re like older. You still 15 you brat.”

“Um. Sir Jaehyun? Do you know where I can request to join as warrior for the organization?” Yukhei changes the topic and Jaehyun smirks at him.

“You don’t want the human life no more?”

“I just want to take revenge and nothing is left for me to go back to.”

“I’ll take you then after a few days. Goodluck in your training.” Jaehyun disappears and both Mark and Yukhei walk to another mountain.

Mark spend the next few days training Yukhei in wielding a sword and Yukhei got the lessons fast. He was a talented person for having the instincts of a warrior. He and Mark have become close as the training comes to an end.

“Hey boy. You ready? This ain’t no easy task.”

“Yes sir.”

“Yukhei.,. Good luck and survive.” Mark says hesitantly and Yukhei beams at the encouragement of the other.

Yukhei was gone for a month and Mark missed him. He shouldn’t but he does. This was wrong. He wasn’t supposed to let these feelings get the best of him. So he busies himself with countless missions. He was sent out to do the dirtiest missions the organization assigned. He was the strongest one after all, nothing he can’t do.

Mark came back to the organization and a tall guy with platinum hair and silver eyes loomed behind him. He looks at the tall guy with a surprised look and realized this was Yukhei. His brown hair and chocolate brown eyes now gone because of the side effects of being a half Yoma. Yukhei has grown taller too and much more handsome than the last time Mark saw him.

“Mark! Mark! Look I got my emblem today! I can finally join you in fighting Yomas!” A tall guy says, full of excitement. Mark looks at him and his stoic expression changes to a soft one.

“Congrats Yukhei. You can now avenge the death of your family. And protect the people.” Mark replies smiling at the energetic boy. He looks at the other boy’s emblem and Yukhei smiles brightly.

“Mine is somewhat like a spear… I wonder how they decide our emblems for us. Yours is simple and easy to remember… A cross.” Yukhei frowns and Mark lets out a small giggle resulting in gaining the attention of other claymores around them.

I mean who else can ignore it when the ranked number one claymore shows emotions. They all look at Mark in surprise. The boy in return coughs and everyone shifts their attention away from both males. It honestly doesn’t bother Mark anymore. It was a burden but at the same time it made him much closer to his goal. He wants to help the people who were devastated by Yomas so they don’t have to suffer his path. He has gone somewhat soft indeed because of Yukhei.

He and Yukhei started pairing up as the organization deemed Mark capable of being Yukhei’s trainer. They saw potential in Yukhei to become one of the highest ranks once he gets used to his body and Yoki. That also started their somewhat weird relationship.

They started out kissing each other secretly and go out to villages together discreetly. This was a forbidden relationship and yet they can’t get their hands off from each other unless given a mission or if in the presence of fellow warriors.

“Mark?”

“Hm. Yukhei?”

“I love you… so much.”

“I love you too. Now go back to sleep.”

“Will this last?”

Mark looks up from Yukhei’s chest and craned up to kiss his temple. Yukhei then looks down and gives Mark a kiss on his forehead. The question left hanging in the air. The fact that they are together without knowing what the future holds for them is okay. Just as long as they are in each other's arms.


	2. Reunion

Mark noticed Yukhei’s growing potential, albeit feeling happy that the other’s skill was getting better, he felt unhappy. It’ll be only a matter of time before Yukhei becomes a high ranking warrior and be separated from Mark. It was selfish of him to think that way but he couldn’t help it, not when he felt so attached towards the taller boy.

“Mark~ I got message from the HQ~” He snaps out from his thoughts when Jaehyun pops out from nowhere with his annoying smirk.

 “Hm. Is this about Yukhei?” Mark already knows but he wants to convince himself otherwise.

“Heh~ You sensed it too? The kid’s power is gonna surpass Johnny’s soon. His potential right now after your training is at most number 5.” Jaehyun then gazes behind Mark, where Yukhei’s sleeping figure lies.

“I’ll let him know later in the morning. Also I’m being sent to another solo mission, aren’t I?” Mark turns away from Jaehyun and leans on his sword as he closes his eyes hoping to get some sleep.

“Hehehe~ You already know~ They want you to kill the newly awakened being at Mt. Rockwell.” And Mark’s eyes snapped open as he looks into Jaehyun’s eyes.

“Who is it this time?” Mark stops the slight tremble of his hands. He’s going to kill another comrade who turned again…

“You’ve changed. Usually you just go and kill them without asking anything~ Is your boy toy affecting you that much~?” Jaehyun turned from being playful to serious. “Don’t forget to keep your emotions in check. Or else.” He continues and Mark knows the implication of those words.

“Of course. I wont let it get to me. I’m the top 1 after all, the organization knows how well I can handle it.” Mark replies firmly.

“Pfft. You are the strongest warrior of this generation. No one can even reach your potential yet… Nor have they seen your yoki.” “Just tell me the name and go.” Mark says impatiently and his eyes turns into slits as he glares at the cloaked man.

“It’s Johnny.” Jaehyun then disappears with a knowing smile, leaving Mark shocked with the revelation.

“Hmmm… Mark?” Yukhei’s drowsy voice calls to him and he looks down at the boy at his side with a soft smile.

“I’m here. Did you sleep well?” He bring his hand to stroke the other boy’s hair gently.

“I did… hmmm… I heard you talking with someone.”

“I got a message from HQ. You’re getting promoted soon so you are summoned.”

“Really?! Isn’t that great news Mark?!”

“I will not be coming with you.”

“EH? WHY? I’m your student, you should be there-“ “Sorry neh~ Yukhei. They assigned me a Job.” Mark looks at the other apologetically and he couldn’t bring himself to tell Yukhei the truth. He can’t say that he and Yukhei can’t travel together in missions anymore because high ranked warriors are mostly dispatched separately rather than going in groups.

“When will we meet again?” Yukhei is now sitting up and looking at Mark directly.

“Soon. Now stop being a big baby and let’s head out.” Mark says giggling while looking at Yukhei who is pouting at him.

“Soon? How soon? I don’t want-“ “Tsk tsk I really spoiled you didn’t I?” Mark then leans a bit higher and pecks the other’s pouting lips. “That’s not enough.” And before Mark could react Yukhei already pulled him on his lap and kisses him harshly.

“Hnng… Yuk-“ Mark moans and tries to tell Yukhei to stop but it only served as an opening for the taller boy. Yukhei slips his tongue in and Mark tries to fight for dominance, both their tongues tangling and exploring each other’s mouths. Mark pulls the other harder if it was even possible to be closer to each other. A small string of saliva as they parted slowly and cheeks red as they pant slowly.

“Satisfied?” Mark says weakly and Yukhei looks at him with a smirk.

“Not really. But that’ll do.” “Spoiled.” “I only act spoiled towards you.” And they both have a big smile on their faces as they cuddle for one last time before parting.

Yukhei looks back and waves enthusiastically at Mark, hand flailing around. Mark waves back and the guilt settles in his stomach. He did not want to lie but he had to. Yukhei smiles towards the village and heads to the HQ not knowing it would take him 3 years to see Mark again.

* * *

“Johnny?” Mark calls out and he felt a large yoki come towards his direction. He dodges and looks up to see an awakened being in a form of titan with large tentacles. Disgusting. Seems like it already killed some humans. Mark squints and notices Johnny’s upper half body caged inside its head.

“So you awakened and decided not to die as human. I will take you down.” Mark jumps high and climbs up the titan’s tentacles. In a minute he was already in front of Johnny’s body ready to slice it down.

“I don’t get why they made you number 1. A child. Someone weak. Being number 2 is so hateful.” Mark narrowed his eyes when Johnny started talking, gold eyes staring at him with so much hate.

“I see. That’s your inner thoughts.” “ I HATE YOU! I HATE YOMAS! THE ORGANIZATION CAN’T EVEN DO IT’s JOB RIGHT. WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH BEING A MONSTER?! DISPOSE OF ME? NOT ENOUGH TO BE NUMBER 1?” Mark sports a cold smile and Johnny gets triggered.

“Fighting me in your awakened form? Isnt that kind of pathetic for a number 2” Mark then slices the cage protecting Johnny’s body. Tentacles aim for him and he jumps down the ground.

“Why don’t you go back and defeat me with your human form? You can defeat me right?” Mark continues provoking the other and Johnny shows up in his warrior form.

Two swords clashing at a high speed, Johnny obviously has more strength because of his large figure and Mark struggles to block his attacks. Being smaller and lithe has its advantages though, Mark sees an opening and the next thing Johnny knows is that his left limb has been chopped off from his body.

Johnny couldn’t take it anymore and switches to his awakened form. He gathers a large amount of yoki and Mark did not expect smaller tentacles sprout and head towards him. He suffers a small cut on the side of his cheek and he lets out a feral grin. This was fun. Fighting someone strong and hard to kill- oh not the hard to kill part.

“Is that all you got? No wonder you are just below me.” Mark then leaps and throws his sword into Johnny’s awakened form vertically. He disappeared and appeared in front of Johnny’s body attached inside its rib cage. He utters a small prayer and slices horizontally, the body is cut and a cross is sprawled on its dead form.

Mark sighs… He has not even used his yoki. And yet. He looks at his sword and sees his reflection, eyes full of amusement and a smile filled with bloodlust. This wasn’t him. This can’t be him. How can he enjoy killing a fellow comrade who has fallen? He drops his sword and he felt bile rising from his stomach. He vomits and cough violently.

“What a strong warrior you are… The organization truly recognizes a weapon when they see one.” Jaehyun chuckles behind him and Mark gets startled.

“Or should I call you the strongest monster ever created?” Jaehyun continues on and he dodges when Mark turns to attack him.

“Shut up. I’m feeling really lightheaded right now. I might kill you.” Mark says his eyes darkening and looking empty.

“oh?~ Maybe you should stop playing good boy~ and show how much of a monster you are~ A cold blooded killer who lives just for the thrill of killing Yoma and your awakened comrades~” Jaehyun then frowns at the other’s condition. Mark sways faintly and Jaehyun scoops him up, carrying him bridal style.

“Don’t-“ “Shut it you child. Just sleep it off. You haven’t eaten for 2 weeks and you thought you could survive? You might be a monster but remember you still are half human. You need food to live.” Mark suddenly feels himself drowse off.

“To think you’d go that far for that child. This weapon surely has one weakness.” Jaehyun says exasperatedly and continues walking into a town. He felt the younger one curl closer to him and he holds him tighter. What an odd feeling.

“Yuk… hei…” Upon hearing the name the younger mumbled Jaehyun growls. Did Mark really fall for that new boy he picked up from nowhere? The thought alone infuriates him to his core. He decides to head in an inn and let the younger boy rest.

“Ah- Sir-“ “We’ll be staying for two days~” Jaehyun puts on a fake smile and gives a few silver to the inn owner. He was disguised as a normal traveler and he covered Mark’s form in a light blue cloak.

“Enjoy your stay sir! And maam? Ah-“ Jaehyun lets out a small cough when he heard the word “maam” seriously this was just too amusing. He settles the small form on the bed and continues staring.

“Looking so harmless and innocent like an angel… pfft really your title suits you no matter how ironic it is.” Jaehyun chuckles softly and smirks. He wonders how long this kid will last. He leaves the inn and heads back to HQ but not before he prepared food for the sleeping figure.

“Hmm Yukhei huh.” He then cheerfully travels but the look in his eyes were as cold as ice.

* * *

Yukhei arrives in the HQ feeling nervous and excited. He wonders how they rank warriors. But most of all he misses Mark already. He felt down.

“Boy-ya~ I believe it has been quite a while.” A person calls out to him and he squints a little. The other looks familiar. His eyes widened in recognition and a smile Ten laughs appears.

“Ten-hyung! I missed you!” He says excitedly and at his expression.

“Preparing for the ranking? Good luck neh?” Ten pats his shoulders and heads to another group of warriors. What a sociable man. Everyone is gathered. This is so exciting and fun, Yukhei then notices the cloaked man on the far left side. It was Jaehyun.

“Jae-Hyung!” Jae looks at him with a wry smile and Yukhei felt somewhat strange.

“You seem to have gotten stronger.” Jaehyun says lightheartedly as he scans the room.

“Ahahaha yeah Mark has helped me a lot during training.” Yukhei says awkwardly and Jaehyun chuckles.

“Ah. Before I forgot you’ll be in squad 3. You’ll be fighting an awakened being together. Perform well and get that promotion.” Jaehyun then gives him a small smirk and left.

“Squad 3… hmmm….” Yukhei looks around lost. He watches everybody leave except for a small group of people and he decides to approach them.

“Finally! Let’s leave. Tsk.” A guy who has two swords say and they stared at Yukhei annoyingly.

“We should’ve left earlier if it weren’t for you- Anyways I’m Renjun.” Yukhei looks at them apologetically.

“Sorry.. Im not that used to things yet.” “Ooohhh a newbie?” Renjun looks at him curiously and another guy walks beside them.

“ Hi! I’m Chenle. You are so tall! Also you look familiar-“ “Wasn’t he the new guy Mark trained? Oh sorry to interrupt anyways I’m Donghyuck.” They all seem friendly and easygoing.

“Our leader is Yuta-hyung, Don’t mind him he just got kind of prissy since morning.” “Pffft. Did winwin-hyung reject him again?” “Nah just some love quarrel.” The three of them bursted out laughing and Yukhei smiled. This wasn’t so bad.

“How was training with the number 1?” “Eh number 1?” “You didn’t know? Mark is ranked 1 warrior in our generation” Donghyuck says surprised that Yukhei seemed clueless.

“Ah. Must be why he is strong” “Yup Yup Mark-hyung is really strong~” Chenle says cheerfully.

“I heard rumors that he doesn’t use Yoki” Renjun says curiously.

“I haven’t seen him use Yoki during the time we travelled together…” Yukhei trails off and as Chenle was about to say something they’ve arrived.

“Okay. Listen up. Killing an Awakened being is a very dangerous and deadly mission. I want to finish this mission with less collateral damage as possible. As much as possible I hope no one dies.” Yuta announces. Yukhei could see some who were hesitant, fear have clouded their thoughts.

“Tall Guy! You look like you have the strength to cut through an Awakened being’s skin. You should attack as much as possible. Both of us are gonna coordinate to land the final blow.” Yuta says to him and Yukhei nods.

“Renjun! Chenle! You distract it and try to keep it in once place. Your job is important so it doesn’t wreck anymore havoc and breaches our defense.” Renjun and Chenle gives him a salute. They pulled out their swords.

“Donghyuck! You observe and look for its weakness. Im counting on you!” “Aye Aye Sir~” Donghyuck then starts sensing the Yoki around them.

“Yuta-Hyung… This Yoki… Its oddly familiar-“ “Familiar?” “No… It cant be… Jisungie?” Chenle snaps his head towards the Awakened Being’s direction.

“Jisung… I- We just saw him a few days ago- He cant- He just joined-“ Chenle was trembling as he tries to deny reality. Jisung can’t be the awakened being.

“It’s still too early for him to have turned…” Renjun whispers to himself. He then gives Chenle a comforting pat on the shoulders.

“Chenle. Snap out of it. We need to take it down. Jisung would’ve wanted us to have killed him before he turned- I don’t know what happened to his last mission…” Yuta says with a soft voice.

This was the hardest part of being a warrior. Killing your own comrades. Yukhei realizes this now. He looks at Yuta and they both striked its head. Slicing it off its body. He witnesses Chenle cry his heart out as he found Jisung’s sword… The emblem an hourglass. Donghyuck and Renjun quietly shed their tears as they tried to comfort the heartbroken boy. The awakened being’s head looked peaceful and Yukhei felt wetness on his cheeks. He was actually crying.

They returned to the HQ and he saw Chenle’s eyes look empty. Donghyuck and Renjun were keeping themselves together. They looked at everyone with steel-cold eyes. Yuta was also trying to keep his emotions in check.

“Congratulations Yukhei. You are now rank 13.” A man in a black coat told him. He steps up and bows down respectfully. Now he can truly say he is a warrior. He will fight in the memory of his fallen comrades.

* * *

_Back to the present_

Jaehyun looks at the sigh in front of him disgusted. The forest was tainted with purple… Like it rained of Yoma blood. He looks ahead and sees Yukhei- No- Lucas. The cold blood ripper Lucas. Truly a terrifying name.

Yukhei stands in the middle of the piles of body. The Yomas were dismembered and it seemed like they did not die quickly. Jaehyun swears he would’ve have vomited because of the chunks of flesh he accidentally stepped on when he entered the forest. The other seems immersed in ripping out the Yomas limbs and legs.

Jaehyun gave a cough to get the other man’s attention. He gripped on the black card in his hand.

“Hey~ Jae-Hyung! Sorry for the mess.” Yukhei says cheerfully as he shakes off the blood on his sword. Jaehyun smiles, why is he assigned to be the messenger of two monsters. He could only sigh in frustration.

“As expected of our rank 2 warrior. Bloody and messy as ever. Anyways I have news. It’s about Mark.” “Really?! GAHD IT’S BEEN 3 YEARS!” Yukhei then looks at him excitedly like he did not just performed a massacre in the forest. Jaehyun then remembers mark’s message.

_“Jae… I don’t think this body’ll last long. HQ really wanted to get rid of me. Am I that much of threat?” The smaller boy says with a chuckle._

_“I told you didn’t I? Stop talking shit about the Organization. Disobedience gets you killed.” He says softly to the other boy’s weak form._

_“Pfft. Like I care about them. I talk shit whenever I want. Im dying anyways. I can barely do shit with this body.” Mark spits out some blood._

_“Your body is healing you though.” “The only thing keeping me standing right now is my Yoki. After all these years. My Yoki is finally useful. Doing some healing on this dead body.” Mark says bitterly._

_“What a monster you are.” Jaehyun says with a smirk on his face._

_“Hey. Give my black card to Yukhei. This is so pathetic.” Mark closes his eyes as he leans his face at Jaehyun’s shoulders. Jaehyun couldn’t muster out a reply and lets the other rest on his shoulder even just for a short while._

“Jae-Hyung!???? Snap out of it. Hmmm it’s rare for you to be out of it.” Yukhei says worriedly.

“It’s a black card Lucas. That’s his message.” Jaehyun hesitates to give Yukhei the card he was holding. Screw it. He could’ve had Mark’s last days to himself but the younger was too important for him to betray.

“It… It cant be… Mark. Mark is rank 1. He wouldn’t go down easily. He-“ Yukhei felt his world stop and flashbacks from his first mission ran through his mind. Was this how Chenle felt knowing it was someone close to him?

“He’s waiting at Mt. Schiele.” Jaehyun then leaves, giving Yukhei some privacy.

* * *

Mark looks at the sun setting down. How beautiful the sunset is. He turns around and gives a small smile. It seems like the person he was longing for the past 3 years is now here… right in front of him.

“Hey~ Yukhei- Or should I call you Cold Blood Ripper, Lucas?” Mark chuckles and he notices the other’s serious expression.

“Yah Yah Yah! It’s been 3 years and you’re looking all serious and stuff. What an idiot.” Mark puffs and pouts at the taller boy.

“How could you be so carefree at a time like this? 3 years and all I get from you is a black card. Mark.” Yukhei felt his eyes tearing up and Mark brings up a hand to wipe the tears.

“Don’t cry Yukhei. You’re making me sad.” Mark says with a sad smile and he hugs the other boy. He felt relieved when Yukhei reciprocated his hug.

“You’re a bigger idiot. How could you get yourself over the limit so carelessly… Why do you punish yourself and suffer alone?” The taller boy whispers and Mark just hugs him tighter.

“I missed you… like a lot.”

“Me too.”

“Im sorry we had to meet under this situation…” Mark mumbles quietly against Yukhei’s armor.

“It’s okay. Im here now. Everything will be fine.” And after years of not crying… Mark finally broke in small sobs. He felt so vulnerable and overwhelmed. He was just so tired. His body is aching so much.

“Yukhei… Kill me now.” Yukhei shakes his head vigorously.

“No. I don’t want to.” “I want to die a human death Yukhei… I can’t control the monster in me anymore. I waited for you for so long…” Mark looks at Yukhei in the eyes and the taller boy noticed how the other’s silver eyes were golden yellow now. How could’ve he had not noticed.

“I don’t wanna awaken Yukhei. This monster inside of me has too much bloodlust. I don’t wanna hurt people…” Mark grips on Yukhei’s arms desperately.

Yukhei makes a decision and grabs Mark’s sword with one hand. He could feel Mark smile and he closes his eyes. He brings the sword and position it against Mark's neck

“I love you, Yukhei. Always remember that.” Mark says softly and he too closes his eyes as he feels the cold steel pressing down his nape. Trickles of blood slowly flows and the next thing he knew was that he couldn’t feel anymore. This was peaceful.

“I love you too. So much more.” Yukhei hugs the dead body and he let his tears flow. He slumps down the ground and lay down Mark’s body on the soil. He looks at the sun disappearing and the sky darkening. He stabs Mark’s sword on the ground. This grave and this view forever burned in his memory.

“Children and their tragic love stories.” Jaehyun says as he watches Yukhei from a distance.

“I feel sad. I wonder.” He brings his hands to his face and wipes some tears. It’s strange how his cold and dead eyes could still cry.

He goes near Yukhei and he watches the other silently suffer. He could also see Mark’s peaceful smile and that made his heart hurt even more.

“Congratualtions Lucas. You are now rank 1.” Jaehyun then leaves with a cold smile. Too bad Mark and Lucas did not have their happy ending he thought. Oh well these warriors are just disposable. The organization would find stronger weapons, eventually. He lets out a chuckle as he ventures back.

_We met through war, fell in love in through the journey, and fought together to keep protect one another._

_We longed to be in each other’s arms and yet our fate has ended in a tragedy._

_We loved and that was enough to prove how emotions could affect one’s life._

_In this lifetime you died a human and your last moments will forever be in my heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this claymore au :') Lumark/Markhei for lyf

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammatical errors xD Havent written a fic in a long time
> 
> First time posting in ao3 x.x
> 
> unbeta 
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Lumark/Markhei RISE!


End file.
